A Lovers Diary
by IsaBones
Summary: It s so hard keep something to youself... Read and discovery the view point of Booth and Brennan about they relationship and how they re feeling...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everybory! That´s my 1st songfic, it´s based on several songs. (when a chapter is based on a specific song, I´ll write before start it).**

**That fic is a type of diary too. In that history I´ll show the view point of Booth and Brennan about they relationship and how they´re feeling. Actually the "diary" is what they are thinking in the moment...**

**How I was say before, that´s my 1st songfic. So, be kind, please.**

**Advices, critics and other posts will be welcome.**

**I hope you like, guys! Good reading and don´t forget to post! =)**

**A Lovers´Diary**

**Chapter 1.**

**That chapter is based on the song "Lucky – Jason Mraz"**

_Royal Diner_

Booth and Brennan is having lunch and talking about a new case, as always. Booth try to change the subject, after all, how many time he spend with Dr. Temperance Brennan talking about other things without talk about dead people and bad guys? So, he start with a inocent question who he hope leave they to a different conversation.

"_So Bones, what you gonna do this weekend?"_

"_I´ll made a visit to museum Smithsonian and maybe write a new chapter for my book..."_

"_C´mon, Bones! I´m talking about weekend! Two days to do something fun, to relaxing."_

"_Like what?" _she make the same expression who when she´s trying to understanding something.

"_Well... Saturday, me and Parker will go to the Zoo. If you want... You know... You can came with us..." _

"_No, thanks, Booth. It´s your time with Parker, and you know that kids don´t like me..."_

"_It´s Parker, Bones! He loves you!"_

"_He loves?" _He stay more closeof her, smile and say:_ "Yeah, he loves..."_

"_So Bones, you´ll came with us?"_

"_No... It´s a family thing... Actually, I don´t like of the Zoo. But, thanks for the invite."_

"_Ok, you win! Stay home doing your boring things..."_

"_Booth, it´s not boring things! It´s Just what I... like."_

Booth think that moment: "I can´t convinces her now... Maybe, the next time she accept the invite"

Booth: Oh man, how that girl is strong! Some times I justwant to scream to her: "Do you hear me talking you, Temperance? I´m trying to tell you that I Love you!"

I´m just a dumb too. The Zoo? C´mon! Bones is too smart for that! The next time, invite her to a diner...

Brennan: Booth surprise me now, uh? What´s wrong with you, Temperance? He Just call you to go to the Zoo... Actually, it´s a little hard stay with him and know that he´s just my partner, and always will be just my... partner.

I´m so "lucky". I´m in Love with my best friend... It´s incredible how I can use my irony just in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Next day _

One more of sessions with Sweets in his Office. Obviously, he´s trying to made Booth and Brennan admit that they have a "special connection". Swees is sit on his chair doing some questions, Booth is standing close to the window and Brennan is sit on the couch.

"_You risk your lives everyday together, and for each other, is normal that you have some connection..."_ Sweets stop to talk and look to Booth who´s distracted looking outside the window. _"Agent Booth, I need your attention, sit down, please."_

"_C´mon, Sweets, we´re doing that every week about three years. I know what you´re saying about!"_

Definitely, Sweets hate when Booth make jokes with his sessions. Brennan think that funny, but that time she helped him.

"_Sit, Booth, please. Do you want stay here for many time that we need?"_ She say showing him a place to sit side her.

"_Ok, Bones. You win."_ In that moment he thinks "She ALWAYS wins". He sit in the couch, and Sweets start to talk again.

"_You two could share your thoughts now, if you want..."_

"_Oh, no, Sweets!Not again! I think that is so..."_

"_Ok."_ Booth can´t finish what was talking because Brennan interrupt him.

"_What, Bones? Do you realy want to do that?"_

"_It´s better to hear he talking all the time"_

"_Thank you Dr. Brennan... I think so..."_ Say Sweets.

"_All right, Bones. You agree, you start."_

"_Ok. Booth remember of the talk we have here before your brain tumor?"_ She ask.

"_Of COURSE I remember, Bones."_

"_So... I still wanna a baby."_

Yeah, that shoked Booth and Sweets. The two can say any Word.

**Brennan: **I think that I spoken too soon...


End file.
